The Kitty and the Half-Giant
by Volunteer95
Summary: For Anjie and all the McHagrid lovers :)
1. Chapter 1

**1985**

"Confringo! Confringo! Incendio! Confringo!"

Hagrid looked up in suprise as one of the green houses caught one fire. Pomona came running out of the castle and into the fire followed by Albus, Severus, and Filius. Hagrid headed over to help, he couldn't just stand there, and saw Severus leave the greenhouse, face pale. Filius was out not long after and then only Albus and Pomona were left inside...well and whoever started the fire. A part of him started to head back to his hut, after all everything was under control and the greenhouse was ok, but a part of him still felt the need to go make sure everyone was ok. As he neared the front of the greenhouse he peered in and what he saw stopped him. Plants everywhere were burnt to ruins, scorch marks were all over the walls, and pieces of plants covered the ground. Pomona was crouched down and Albus was crouched down across from her. Between them was a sight he hoped he never saw again...Minerva McGonagall sobbing, her wand clutched in her hand.

"It's ok Minnie... it's ok." Pomona soothed and McGonagall laid her head over.

"I...I...he was...I'm so sorry Pomona..." Minerva apologized and Pomona's hugged her tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Pomona insisted and Minerva nodded slowly.

"I-I can't believe he's gone." Minerva whispered and Albus's face tightened.

"Why didn't you let us know you were back? You shouldn't be alone right now." Albus rebuked gently.

"I didn't even know where I was going...and then I was here. I left most of the stuff in the cottage. I-I can't go back." Minerva admitted and Albus patted her hand.

"You don't have to. I'll have the elves change your living quarters into more permanent ones, and have your things brought here. Why don't we get you back to the castle?" Albus suggested and looked up to see Hagrid watching them through the door. Hagrid had tears streaming down his face.

Albus looked back to Minerva, "Is there anything specific you want?" Albus questioned.

"Th-the g-green tartan shawl...Elphinstone g-gave it to me f-for our a-an-anniversary." Minnie managed and Albus gently squeezed her hand as he looked back at the door.

Hagrid nooded once and then he was gone. Albus stood and helped Minerva and then Pomona up before heading back to the castle. Pomona guided Minerva into the castle and as Albus entered he looked back and saw Hagrid point his umbrella at something on the ground. In a moment a full-size flying motorcycle was standing before him. Hagrid stowed the umbrella in the side car and then clambored on before cranking it and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Urquart Cottage**

Hagrid had thought that he would have a hard time entering the cottage. Surely the wards would have prevented him from entering, but as if sensing his purpose the gates opened when he pushed. The cottage set off by itself a little bit from Hogesmeade, not much land, but enough to have a fence that enclosed the property. As he neared the door he braced himself, while the gate might have opened it didn't mean there wasn't spells set off to harm intruders. When the door opened he pulled his umbrella forward and slowly moved inside. Looking around he was shocked to see what had let him in. Several Hogwarts house elves were packing up Minerva's things and popping out, arms full with boxes.

"Master Professor Dumbledore, told elves that yous be comin'. The shawl is in Mistress Professor McGonagall's study. Would yous like to get it or should Maple get if fors you?" Maple questioned twisting his ears nervously.

"I-I'll get...thank ye, Maple." Hagrid smiled and the elf nodded before picking up a box and disappearing.

One by one house elves all over the cottage disappeared until the only thing left in the cottage besides the furniture was Hagrid and a green tartan shawl. He entered Minerva's study and saw the shawl draped over the back of her chair. He hesitated momentarily before picking it up and making his way back towards the front door. When he heard a noise he jumped and pulled his umbrella out. The noise had come from upstairs, and slowly he started to climb them. As he reached the landing he found one last house elf packing up a box.

"Oh, sorry Master Hagrid, Magnolia was just leavings." Magnolia apologized but Hagrid barely heard the elf. On the wall was one picture left, of Elphinstone and Minerva on their wedding day.

"Yer fine. Magnolia was it? Could ye just...I mean could I...reckon it'd be ok with ye if I took this picture back meself?" Hagrid questioned and Magnolia nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Master Hagrid, Magnolia will be leavings then." Magnolia nodded and disappeared before Hagrid could tell her not to call him "Master".

Once Magnolia was gone Hagrid stared at the picture for a minute. He knew that Minerva had loved Elphinstone, and it didn't feel right, him here in their house. He felt like he should say something, even if it was just to a picture of the man. The picture was muggle, but it still represented who the man was.

"I...I know ye cared a great deal for Minnie. I want ye to know that she misses ye something fierce. In all me years, I've never seen the lass cry so much as this evening. Might near burned down the greenhouse she did. I woulda just left, but I reckon it...it ain't right, to not tell ye how I feel about her. I'd never say to 'er face, but...well...she's a great woman that Minnie. I'll look after he for ye and make sure she's taken good care of. I-I hope that ye'd be ok with me carin' for 'er. Ye was a right nice man from what I seen. I, I'll do right by...I promise ye." Hagrid swore and then he pulled the picture frame down and headed out of the house.

As he neared the front door, something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Minerva will be lucky to have you. Don't give up on her, Hagrid." a voice spoke. As he turned around he almost fainted. There in the house was the translucent form of Elphinstone Urquart.

"I-I think I might 'it me 'ead." Hagrid murmured and slowly leaned against the wall for support. The man, or well ghost of a man, chuckled softly.

"Not at all Hagrid. I was worried about Minerva, so I came here. I could see how upset she was, but I couldn't talk her. For some reason she couldn't see me. I wasn't sure why I was even back her, if I couldn't make things better, but I get it now. You're the reason I got to come back here, no matter how briefly. I'm glad you're going to be there for Minerva during this. I'm sure you know how stubborn she can get, but don't give up on her, ok?" Elphinstone requested and Hagrid nodded.

"I won't, I promise ye." Hagrid nodded and wiped at his eyes.

"Good, and Hagrid? Thank-you, for talking to a dead man...even when you didn't know I was here." Elphinstone smiled and then he was gone. Hagrid shook his head and left the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts Castle- Minerva McGonagall's Quarters**

Minerva opened her eyes the next morning and took a deep breath. Losing Elphinstone hurt more than she'd ever admit, but at least she wasn't alone anymore. Albus was like an older brother to her, several years older, and being with him helped to ease the pain. Last night he'd stayed with her long after everyone had went to bed. She'd completely broken down and wasn't ashamed that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Fawkes had been of some help, there was a melody that he always sang whenever he felt sadness. Through the years she'd noticed that the sadder someone was the stronger the song became. As she drifted off to sleep she had felt a peace she hadn't felt since the aurors had shown up, grim faced and cautious. Shaking her head she rose and slipped on her teaching robes. Stepping out of her room and into the main room she saw her stuff had been neatly stored all around the room. The elves must have went as soon as Albus and Pomona had gotten her into the castle. Something caught her attention though. Propped on the mantle was the picture, muggle style, taken on her and Elphinstone's wedding day. What took her breath though was what was lying on the coffee table in front of the couch. Folded neatly was the green tartan shawl that Elphinstone had bought for her. She picked it up and held it close before draping it across her shoulders and wrapping it tightly around her body. Waving her hand a clasp flew into it and she fastened it before looking down.

She bent over and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen off as she picked it up. Scrawled in familiar hand writing was her name and a short message, "Minnie, ye are strong lass. Come visit anytime ye need to talk." Blinking Minerva took the note and headed into her study. Pulling open the top desk drawer she placed the note inside and shut it. Smiling softly she headed out of her quarters and to breakfast. Behind her the doors to her quarters creaked open once more and a man floated out. A small smile was on his face. As he left the castle he knew that one day there would come a time when a woman, wrapped in a green tartan shawl, would be seen heading down the hill for a cup of tea.

 **1989**

"Are ye ok, Minnie? Ye don't usually come into the forest so soon after ye last visit." Hagrid acknowledged as he moved farther in. A new thestral had been born and he wanted to make sure it was fairing alright.

"I just needed to get away. I thought Charlie Weasley was bad, what with his fixation on dragons and daring Quidditch stunts, but those Weasley twins, Fred and George, I'm going to age fifteen years before term ends." Minerva griped and Hagrid chuckled softly.

"Surely the twins can't be all that bad. I think ye are just tired. It's been a minute since ye had off time." Hagrid reminded her and Minerva started to snap but she knew he was right.

"Maybe you're right." Minerva agreed tiredly.

As Hagrid stopped she looked up and there before her was a small bony horse. Hagrid had been shocked three years prior when she'd seen the thestrals. Since then they'd gone on trips to see the herd as often as she'd allow. Oh of course Hagrid went without her, but she couldn't bring herself to go every time. Even though it was irrational she had a fear of the forest. Inside the forest there was no telling what creatures had made it their home, probably half of them brought by Hagrid, and she always feared being attacked and killed when walking around. She'd only agreed to go because she'd lost a bet to Hagrid. Somehow, though she wasn't sure how, Slytherin had won the house cup (for what was at the time the third year in a row) and Hagrid had guessed it. It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought, and the thestrals, while different, were loving creatures.

"Would ye like to feed 'im?" Hagrid asked offering the meat to Minerva.

Minerva took it and bent down holding it out to the small creature. While these thestrals had been cared for by Hagrid it was best to take it slow around the young. Most of the herd trusted her, but just as any horse the thestrals could get spooked easily. Slowly, with wobbly legs, the thestral made its way to her. It took a small nibble of the meat and then grabbed the entire thing before almost swallowing it whole. Once the last of the meat was gone it allowed Minerva to pet it.

"What's its name?" Minerva asked gently petting the foal.

"She'll be needin' one soon, would ye like to do the honors?" Hagrid questioned smiling knowingly.

"How about...how about Lily?" Minerva whispered and Hagrid nodded.

"Fittin' name for a fine lass." Hagrid nodded.

"She's gorgeous, Ruby." Minerva grinned petting the feathery skin of the philly.

"She is indeed." Hagrid agreed, but had Minerva turned around she would have seen, Hagrid wasn't looking at Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

**1991**

Hagrid was in the edge of the forest feeding a young hippogriff that he'd gotten. The baby was found in the woods in America and Newt had sent the little fellow to Hagrid. Although many in America respected Newt for his expertise and how much help he'd been, Newt always said that Hagrid was the new beast wrangler. The hippogriff was gray and although he'd started out timid, Buckbeak was growing into a strapping young one. In a couple of years he planned on asking Professor Kettleburn if he'd want to use Buckbeak to teach his students about Hippogriffs. He'd bent down to pick Buckbeak up another ferret and heard him call out a warning. Quickly he jerked up to warn whoever it was to stop, but he was frozen himself by the state Minerva was in. Buckbeak, perhaps sensing impending danger, ran back towards the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut and hunkered down behind close to the ground.

"Minnie?" Hagrid questioned uncertainly. While there were tears in her eyes, what scared him more was the way she was shaking.

"I told Albus!" Minerva screamed and Hagrid's eyes widened. It wasn't often that Minnie and the Headmaster fought. Minnie and Albus were like sister and brother, and often the only person Albus would speak to if he was truly upset was Minnie.

"Told 'im what?" Hagrid probed and Minerva started pacing.

"Not to leave Harry with those muggles. I knew they were the worst sort. I told him it wouldn't matter that Petunia and Lily were sisters. Lily would have wanted him to be safe _and_ cared for, but he was just worried about keeping the boy safe. Tomorrow is the deadline for his response and there's been no contact. I swear if they've harmed one hair on that little boy's head, I'll...I'll make all of his lemon drops taste like earwax!" Minerva screeched though by the end she'd lost some of her bite. Hagrid wrapped his arms around the shaking woman and felt the front of his shirt become wet. If he didn't truly believe that Albus had Harry's best interests at heart when he left him with the Dursleys then he'd wallop him one for making Minnie cry.

"I'll go." Hagrid promise and Minerva looked up at him confused.

"What?" Minerva questioned.

"I'll go. I'll take 'Arry 'is letter. I'll make sure 'e gets to read it." Hagrid swore and Minerva hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you." Minerva whispered softly.

"O course. I know ye've got yer hands full with all the work for this year." Hagrid smiled and Minnie hugged him once more before placing her arm through the crook in his elbow and leading him back to the castle. She knew she could always count on Hagrid to make her feel better.

If Albus tried to stop Hagrid from going though, then she would do worse then make his candy taste like earwax.

* * *

 **August 1, 1991 Minerva's Quarters**

"You did what? Ruby! Of all the irresponsible things to do, you went and gave the boy a tail?" Minerva exploded and Hagrid had the decency to blush.

Oh he wasn't sorry he'd given Dudley Dursley a pigtail, the boy had deserved it, but he hadn't thought about the repercussions. Minerva had purchased him the wand not long after Elphinstone had passed away. She said that it teaching him the rest of the magic he should have learned would give her something to do. At first they practiced mastering the fourth through seventh year spells so Hagrid could protect himself in the forest, though that was strictly a benefit of correcting the fact that he never should have been expelled. At least that was what Minnie insisted one evening when she'd gone a little off the deep end about how dangerous the forest was. When she'd finally calmed down she'd said at least through making the past right he would be safe. She'd taken the pieces of his old wand out of his umbrella, and placed the new wand neatly inside. Since the wand wasn't barely being held together it made spells much easier to cast than before.

"I wasn't thinkin' Minnie. If ye'd seen how shocked 'Arry was that I'd given 'im a cake...and then that boy started eatin' it...I lost it." Hagrid admitted.

"Well let us hope that the Dursleys don't think to contact someone about this. You could end up in Azkaban!" Minerva screamed and then she flicked her wand and his umbrella turned into a necklace that she slid around her neck.

"I think I"ll hold onto this until you've come to your senses." Minerva snapped and made to floo to Albus's office before Hagrid stepped in front of her.

"You're actin' just like a wild hippogriff; there's no reasonin' with ye." Hagrid bellowed and Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, well better a wild hippogriff than a flobberworm! I'm so mad I could turn you into a rug so then maybe I could beat some sense into you." Minerva threatened and Hagrid turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done giving you a piece of my mind." Minerva called after him, but Hagrid left her quarters and headed back outside. Minerva huffed and was about to floo to Albus's when an awful thought occurred to her, what if he went into the forest.

* * *

Minerva hurried out of her quarters and out of the castle...she couldn't lose someone else she cared about. When she started down the hill she noticed Hagrid's back headed into the forest. Quickly she picked up her speed which resulted in her losing her footing and falling down the hill. She didn't think she'd made a sound but apparently she had because when she stopped rolling Hagrid was beside her.

"Easy, did ye hurt yer self?" Hagrid inquired worriedly. Gently he helped her sit up and then he hoisted her into his arms and headed towards his hut. Minerva would have insisted he put her down but not only was she embarrassed she was also sore from falling. Once inside the hut Hagrid placed her onto the couch and grabbed the blanket off his bed.

"Are ye hurt?" Hagrid questioned again as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"My hip is a little sore, but nothings broken." Minerva answered keeping her eyes downcast.

"Ye should be more careful. What if I hadn't been close enough ter hear ye fall? Ye could have been seriously 'urt." Hagrid reprimanded gruffly.

"Me? What about you? You were headed towards those stupid woods without your wand! Did you honestly think I would want you to be hurt? I would have never kept it if I had thought for a moment you were headed to the forest. When the thought occurred to me, I hurried after you, and what did I see? You were almost in the woods!" Minerva snapped slapping his chest. Instead of answering her though Hagrid simply wrapped his arms around her and sat down beside her. After a minute Minerva regained control of her emotions, she couldn't believe she'd been so weepy her lately, and raised her head from his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Ruby, I don't know what's wrong with me lately." Minerva apologized and made to get up, but she winced. Ok so maybe she'd banged her hip harder than she'd realized.

"Easy, maybe I should call Poppy." Hagrid suggested and Minerva shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I should have been watching where I was going." Minerva insisted.

"It's mostly my fault. If I hadn't cast that spell at the Dursley boy then none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry Minnie, can ye forgive me?" Hagrid questioned.

"Of course. I was just worried and it made me waspish...I've got to work on that, but I can't lose you, Ruby, you're my...my best friend." Minerva reminded him, and Hagrid smiled softly placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yer my best friend as well, Minnie." Hagrid soothed and Minerva lent into his side.

Of course the fact that both meant more to the other than just friends wasn't addressed.


End file.
